Una mentira cruel
by Sue Donily
Summary: Una madrugada el recién nacido Matthew Aleksandrov Krum fue dejado en la puerta de la casa de su padre, con una carta donde se desentendían de el firmada por Hermione J. Granger. En realidad la castaña abandono a su hijo o solo fue una cruel mentira bien planeada. *Krumione, en busca de un mejor titulo y sumari
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes usados en esta historia no son míos

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche de Bulgaria, el frio creaba una espesa neblina que atiborraba el ambiente y apenas permitía ver por donde caminabas. En el mes de octubre cualquier persona tendría que estar desequilibrada para salir con el fuerte clima que azotaba la capital de Sofía.

Sin embargo, eso no detenía a una figura que cubierta por una capa, se deslizaba con rapidez hasta llegar a una monumental casa pintada de colores cálidos. Caminando por los hermosos y perfectos jardines cubiertos de una capa de hielo, a la misteriosa presencia solo le tomo diez minutos aglomerarse en la entrada de la mansión, en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta, comenzó a tocarla con fuerzas mientras afianzaba el agarre del pequeño bulto que sostenían sus brazos

—¡Ya voy!—pudo escucharse como gritaba, en búlgaro, una mujer desde adentro

Antes de que la puerta se abriera, la persona cubierta por la túnica se inclino hasta colocar sobre el tapete el pequeño bulto que llevaba en sus brazos, descubriendo que se trataba de un bebe recién nacido, y encima de la manta que lo envolvía deposito un sobre amarillento. Envuelto por una simple tela marrón el bebecito bostezó despertando

La puerta se abrió dejando ver una hermosa mujer de no más de treinta años vestida con una pijama abrigadora de dos piezas, esta solo pudo apreciar como la silueta desaparecía en el aire, antes de que la pequeña criatura rompiera el ambiente llorando intensamente al sentir el frio

—¡Oh Merlín! — exclamo antes sostenerlo ingresando a la casa, arrullándolo para que no siguiera lloriqueando

…

…

—¡Viktor! — escuchó que llamaba su hermana mientras golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta despertándolo

El azabache se levanto rápidamente de su cama, pensado cuál podría ser la urgencia tan grande, para que a su hermana mayor se le ocurriera sacarlo de sus horas de sueño de esa manera tan brusca

—¿Qué ocurre…?—pregunto aun soñoliento

La mujer de ojos turquesas no le dio tiempo de seguir diciendo mas, ingreso a la habitación sin permiso encendiendo la luz de las velas con pase magia

—¿Qué pasa Valeska? —le dijo tallándose la cara

—Esto Viktor Krum, esto es lo que pasa—le contesto mientras mecía al pequeño envoltorio, para que lo viera

—¿Qué sostienes ahí? — Se acerco con curiosidad para averiguar que era ese bulto en el que no había reparado anteriormente pero al percatarse de lo que se trataba sus cejas se alzaron hasta casi confundirse con sus cabello—es un bebé…—

—Claro que es un bebé—vocifero la mujer

—¿Y porque tienes tú ese bebé? —

—Dímelo tú…—

El joven de negros ojos, solo atino a mirarla con la confusión evidentemente plasmada en su rostro—¿A qué te refieres? —

—¡Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas! —exclamo haciendo que el bebé se removiera en sus brazos, lo meció para que no se despertara

—Pero es que no entiendo—

—Uff olvídalo—pidió como exasperada—estaban tocando insistentemente la puerta y cuando baje abrirla me encuentro con una figura desapareciendo y, este bebe en la alfombra—

—¿Y porque crees tú que tiene que ver conmigo? —

—No seas idiota Viktor…—gruño entre dientes, la pequeña criatura se movió acaparando toda atención—se parece mucho a…—dejo la frase inconclusa antes de mirarlo con el rabillo del ojo con desaprobación y volvió a ver al infante —es bastante grande pero apenas está recién nacido—murmuro su hermana acariciando la cara del niño

El azabache enredado observo a Valeska sin decir nada

Su hermana mayor camino hasta la cama, donde deposito al bebé, Viktor solo pudo mirarla extrañado, y sin mediar palabras estampo un sobre en el pecho de él

—El niño venia con esto y estoy segura que no es para mí, porque yo solo estoy de paso por aquí hermanito—

—Valeska no te vayas, no vas a dejarme con solo con este bebé—

—Sí, mira como ya lo hice—dijo como si nada la pelinegra, antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación

Viktor suspiro antes de sentarse en la cama mirando al inofensivo infante, alerta por si se despertaba y haciendo cualquier movimiento corriera el riesgo de caer. Porque aunque el bebe según su hermana era un recién nacido—y estos no eran muy enérgicos— este tenía un tamaño considerable. Tanto que parecía tener tres meses

Lo miro detenidamente sosteniendo el papel en la mano, el niño tenía la piel nívea y el cabello negro y rizado. Le acaricio la mejilla sonriendo dulcemente cuando este entre sueños se rio. Una extraña y grata sensación lo recorrió, tenía que admitir que durante el día se había sentido de esa manera esotérica. Y al ver más de cerca a ese niño, esa inexplicable emoción aumento, era una sensación inexorable que le recorría el cuerpo hasta llegarle al alma, se parecía bastante a la que una vez sintió cuando conoció a su sobrina Karmen, sin embargo esta era más grande y fuerte

A Viktor se le seco la garganta cuando noto algo en la fisionomía del pequeño bebé al prestarle más atención, era un recién nacido y normalmente estos no se parecían a nadie, pero él podía afirmar con toda seguridad que ese bebé era idéntico a su abuelo, prácticamente un homónimo de su fallecido y querido abuelo Aleksandrov. Miro la carta pasando saliva, sintiendo un vidrio alojarse en su garganta.

Abrió el sobre, sacando el pergamino amarilleado, lo desdoblo notando la caligrafía impresa en el papel, era la letra de Hermione, la linda castaña de la que se enamoro y con quien las cosas no terminaron bien. Sintiendo un raro presentimiento se levanto y se dispuso a leer la carta

 _Viktor lamentablemente lo que sucedió aquella noche entre tú y yo tuvo consecuencias y, helas aquí. Tienes que quedarte con el niño yo no puedo y tú lo sabes. Apenas tengo diecinueve años y una carga tan grande como esta como esta, pondría demasiados obstáculos en mi camino, en el futuro que me plantee no hay espacio para esto. No hay lugar para ser madre y menos del hijo de un hombre que no amo. Decidí entregártelo a ti y no llevarlo a un orfanato porque eres su padre, no podía mantenerlo conmigo solo ocasionaría que me encariñara con él y, ya fue suficiente llevarlo dentro de mí por tanto tiempo que incluso llegue a llamarlo Matthew, como el nombre de mi abuelo. Espero que lo cuides Viktor yo no puedo, ni quiero hacerlo solo ocasionaría más problemas que otra cosa en mi vida_

 _Att: Hermione. J Granger_

Con la boca abierta y un aspecto de estupefacción, el azache miro hacia la nada, giro el rostro viendo el pequeño angelito sobre la cama. Cuando el estado de aturdimiento abandono su cuerpo, lo azoto una ola de ira que arraso con el

Arrugo con rabia la carta desquitándose con esta, arrojándola al piso. Paso la mano por su cara llamando la paz, los gimoteos del bebe lograron absorber su atención, calmando su temperamento.

Cuando se sosegó, con toda la delicadeza que no poseía acuno al bebe, que empezó a llorar con brío apretando con fuerzas sus manitas, Viktor lo miro sintiendo una infinita ternura al ver como se veía tan pequeño y tan frágil entre sus brazos. Le dio suave beso en la frente y comenzó a mecerlo—Ya bebe, ya, ya… yo estoy aquí y siempre voy a estarlo. Te lo juro— prometió arrullándolo con ternura

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Notas finales:**

Y bien ¿Qué opinan?

Mi hermanito era igual que el bebe cuando nació, enorme que casi parecía tener tres mese deberás, si hasta peso casi cinco kgm y medio

Esta muy corto lo sé, pero es porque es el prologo. O ese creo, prometo que hare los próximos capítulos mucho más largos

 **Comenten** , que quiero saber que opinan

Un besito a todos :3


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Soy nueva en esto de la escritura, así que no sean tan malos

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creador

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, AU mundo mágico.

…..

…..

…..

 **Capítulo I**

La oscuridad de aquella habitación, creaba sombras tétricas y lúgubres que asustarían a cualquier supersticioso

Pese a que Hermione Granger ignoraba todo esto, dormía removiéndose inquieta en su cama. Sus facciones estaban congestionadas en un gesto que parecía ser sufrimiento y tristeza mesclados, mientras que el sudor tomaba lugar en rostro deslizándose por su cuello hasta llegar a los confines de su ropa de dormir

Con la respiración agitada, la castaña sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Enmarañando sus cabellos más allá de lo aceptable, la mujer parecía estar presa de una pesadilla, y sintiendo el sudor que la envolvía se quitó instintivamente las sabanas que la arropaban

—No, no... —murmuraba la castaña, mientras que sus ojos cerrados derramaban de forma inconscientemente gruesas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas confundiéndose con el sudor. Parecía ser que el sueño era bastante luctuoso— no, no es mentira—decía agitada con la voz estrangulada

Su respiración se fue haciendo más errática y su cabello se fue pegando a su cara

—¡No Matthew! —grito sentándose de manera violenta en la cama

¡Oh Merlín, había sido una pesadilla!

Pensó Hermione mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho, su corazón estaba latiendo desesperado

 _No fue una pesadilla_

Recapacito pasando las manos por su cara hasta llevarla a su cabeza enterrando los dedos en sus cabellos, no fue un sueño angustioso. Fueron recuerdos que se mesclaron con estos

Su hijo estaba muerto, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiar este acontecimiento. Tener la seguridad de eso hizo que su pecho se comenzar a estremecer, y los sollozos que se hicieron presentes, fueran incrementándose a cada segundo

—Oh mi Matt—gimió con tristeza—mi bebito—

Era increíble que hubieran pasado los años y ella todavía sintiera como si un hierro caliente hubiera sido clavado al rojo vivo en su pecho, hasta llegar a su corazón y lastimarlo de manera descomunal

Sus gemidos agudos y sollozos se dejaron escuchar por toda la oscura habitación, dejo que la callada voz de su tristeza se resbalara con libertad por sus mejillas. Hacía tiempo que no permitía llorar de esa manera

Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse y, los gemidos y vagidos se transformaron en fuertes lamentos. Lloraba como si fuera la primera vez que escucho aquella desgarradora noticia

De a poco la tristeza al igual el llanto que la turbaba, fue mitigando hasta volverse un mutismo abrumador. Hermione se quedó ahí en silencio durante un largo rato, callada observo la nada de forma ausente, con la mirada perdida en el vacío, inmersa en un torbellino de sentimientos.

El rastro de sentimientos de humedad que anteriormente tenían sus mejillas ahora estaba seco. Volvió acostarse en la cama de lado encogiendo sus pies, sin si quiera hacer el amago de arroparse, pero, aunque lo intento el sueño no volvió a envolverla.

Se sentó en el colchón flexionando las rodillas, abrazándose a estas pegando la mejilla. Suspiro abatida recordando toda la experiencia que fue su embarazo: cuando lo descubrió; al principio con poco de miedo pensando en todo lo que se le vendría encima, pero aun así recibió la noticia con mucha ilusión. Cuando su barriga comenzó a hincharse al punto de parecer un hipopótamo de pie, cuando él bebe se movía dentro de ella. Cuando le cantaba o le hablaba. Hasta el fatídico día de su nacimiento

Era increíble lo injusta que era la vida, a ella que le costó bastante mantener a su hijo en su vientre durante los primeros meses. Que hizo de todo para que naciera sano y sin complicaciones, sin embargo, nada valió la pena

 _«Tanto nadar para morir en la orilla_ _»_ Pensó con los labios temblándole, presintiendo de nuevo las ganas de llorar

Se sentó ahora en la orilla de la cama, recogiéndose el cabello rizado en forma de cola, en cuanto sus pies tocaron el liso piso, sintió el frio de este metiéndosele por las plantas hasta hacerle sentir un leve escalofrió. Sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, camino con pasos seguros hasta la peinadora y abrió uno de los cajones de esta. Descubriendo una hermosa cajita de madera y metal entallado, que cuando abrió dejo escapar una melodía dulce y triste, mostrando una diminuta pareja que se danzaba al ritmo de esta, durante unos lánguidos segundo la castaña se quedó ensimismada mirándola. Perdida en sus pensamientos

Negó con la cabeza saliendo de su letargo y del pequeño cofre saco una llave plateada. Que apretó en su mano, pegándola a su boca, presionando con los labios los dedos que la apisonaban

.

Salió rápidamente del cuarto hasta llegara a la cocina, cuando la castaña se halló en esta, abrió uno de los gabinetes de abajo. Revelando una botella de whiskey de fuego que semanas atrás compro.

Hermione estiro una mano cogiendo la botella, mientras con que con la otra sostuvo un pequeño vasito, que estaba al lado de esta y lo lleno del líquido ambarino, bebiéndolo con premura, pudo sentir el sabor ardiente de este quemar su garganta. Arrugo la cara en un gesto de desagrado. Pero no le dio importancia, se tomó otro de un solo golpe, eso era lo que necesitaba para tratar al menos de matar el amargo dolor que estaba empezando a comerla por dentro o quizás y lo hacía por la necesidad de querer olvidarse unos momentos de todo, pero no se iba a poner a pensar en eso ahora, cuando termino de beber ese último trago, salió de la cocina.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos la castaña mantuvo la mente en blanco, pero cuando se dio cuenta sus pies la habían guiado hasta a una puerta blanca con animales mágicos que se desplazaban de un lugar a otro sobre la madera. Ese era sitio a donde quería llegar, pero aun así…

Hermione se mordió los labios, presintiendo la ola de emociones se avalancharían sobre su alma cuando abriera aquel cuarto. Aun con la botella y el vaso en las manos, logro malabarear para abrir la puerta y dejar a vista el pequeño espacio, que cuando estuvo a la vista—aun cuando este estuviera en penumbras— la hizo sentir que en sus ojos se volvían aglomerar las lágrimas, se llevó la botella de vidrio al pecho sintiendo que su corazón se deshacía en millones de pequeños pedacitos

Sin embargo, tomo una profunda respiración, y obligo a sus piernas a entrar al cuarto. Dentro de la pequeña habitación encendió unas velas con magia, no pudo contener el escozor que le quemaba los ojos, tal parecía que aún tenía bastantes lagrimas sin derramar. Mientras que el agua salada una vez más deslizaban fuera de sus ojos, la castaña recordó el momento que con toda la ilusión del mundo decoro ella misma aquel cuarto, que quedaba al fondo, soñando con el momento que su hijo naciera y durmiera allí

Sus orbes almendrados miraron las paredes pintadas de suaves colores azules y blancos y, luego, bajaron hasta toparse con un sillón mullido color blanco donde colgaba una pequeña manta azulina, sobre la que estaba recostado un bonito osito de felpa.

El agudo dolor se iba expandiendo hasta cada espacio de cuerpo. Sabía que estaba mal mantener ese cuarto intacto y no haberlo desmantelado aun después de más de tres años, pero ella sentía que si hacia eso. El recuerdo de su hijo se borraría para siempre, y eso era lo que ella menos quería. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que el dolor se volvía insoportable y se sirvió un largo trago en pequeño vaso, que bebió como si fuera agua que encuentras luego de tres días en desierto.

.

Y sin poder evitarlo Hermione empezó a hipar, caminando por el pequeño espacio, acaricio con sus dedos un mueble cercano a la ventana, que estaba cubierta de doseles blancos—Mi Matt se suponía que aquí, yo iba a cambiarte y a ponerte bello para que todo aquel viniera a conocerte—susurro amargamente

Sin querer, sus ojos se movieron hasta que se toparon con la cuna color blanco. Dejo la botella sobre el mueble con los hipidos cada vez haciéndose más fuertes, un gemido se quedó atorado en su garganta al mirar el espacio vacío, para después sollozar con fuerzas. Una pequeña almohada blanca acaparo su atención, la agarro pegándola de su pecho con brío, mientras su boca se abría dejando escapar palabras que revelaban el dolor que la atosigaba

Sin querer soltar el cojín la castaña estiro tomando la botella, se sentó en piso llorando desconsolada. De a pico bebió de nuevo una larga bocanada, que le quemo hasta el esófago

—¿P-por qué, tu-tuvo que suce-cederme-me estoo? —

¿Porque el destino era tan desalmado? ¿Cuál era la necesidad de ilusionarla con la espera de un niño, para al final darle una certera estocada diciéndole que nunca tendría a ese hijo? Sus sollozos apenas y la dejaban hablar, pego la mejilla del cojín que se mojó con las lágrimas que vertían sus ojos

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo, de saber si se parecía a ella, si tenía sus ojos, su nariz o sus cabellos, de saber si al le quedaba toda la ropa que le compro o si le gustaban todos aquellos peluches que hizo ella sin magia

…

…

Una hora después Hermione, estaba más que ebria. Alzando el vaso con el último trago en el aire dijo: — Bu-eno e-sta va por, por… ¿Por qui-én? Bu-eno no impo-orta—y se lo llevo a los labios.

A causa del alcohol que circulaba por su sistema, la castaña se tambaleo hasta caer al suelo.

Allí en el piso la mujer rio suavemente y luego, su risa se volvió estruendosa llenando todo el lugar

Cualquiera que la viera, estaría bastante sorprendido de ver a Hermione Granger. La severa y estricta jefa del departamento de ejecución de leyes mágicas, borracha y tirada en piso de una habitación infantil. Riéndose como si esto fuera lo más divertido del mundo, poco a poco la risa se fue apaciguando hasta convertirse nuevamente en llanto, en piso se arrastró hasta llegar a otro sillón que era de color azul, pero cuando llego a este dejo caer su cabeza de forma suelta. El sueño la había vencido

…..

…..

…..

Hermione abrió los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo acalambrado, y ahí fue que noto donde estaba. Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios, cuando recordó como llego hasta ahí, se levantó recogiendo la botella del piso y ordeno todo antes de salir rápidamente de ese lugar.

Estando en los dentro de su habitación, la castaña miro la hora con ojos abiertos. Era supremamente tarde, corrió hasta el baño desvistiéndose. Qué ejemplo iba a dar, ella que siempre predicaba la puntualidad, ahora iba a llegar tarde. Con rapidez apenas y pudo vestirse, sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza, necesitaba tomar una poción, pero eso ya lo haría cuando estuviera en su oficina, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de peinarse. Se recogió el cabello en un moño y giro sobre su eje desapareciendo

Cuando estuvo en el lobby del ministerio, la recepcionista miro con extrañeza. Hermione pensando que tal vez, se había dado cuenta de que a lo mejor aún tenía estragos de la terrible noche que paso, le devolvió la mirada con furia. Lo que hiso que la chica se encogiera en su lugar

Entro al ascensor y, aprovecho ese tiempo para tratar de quedar presentable. Cuando salió ya su aspecto estuvo mejor, camino por los pasillos dándoles a todos sus mejores semblantes de mal humor,

¡Qué vergüenza!

Pensaba en su interior. Ella siempre ostentaba la responsabilidad con el horario, cualquiera que llegara, aunque fuera dos minutos después de ella, sin ninguna razón justificable podía considerarse despedido

Una de las oficinistas que transitaba por los pasillos se cruzó con ella y al ver a su sebera jefa, con el ceño más fruncido de lo usual, cortó su respiración antes de tiritar. Hermione la miro sin expresión alguna, en espera de que se moviera, seguramente asustada de que fuera a despedirla la chica se quitó del medio

Antes de entrar a su oficina, la castaña fue hasta su nueva secretaria, Enma Doyle; una chica delgada de negros cabellos y ojos grises. La anterior la había despedido por incompetente, era una chica que no había podido seguirle su ritmo. El departamento de ejecución de leyes mágicas, era el más eficiente de todo el ministerio y, mucho de esto era gracias a ella, que exigía estricta competencia y responsabilidad a cada uno con sus trabadores, por lo que personas que solo trabajaban para matar el tiempo, no aguantaban la presión que ella siempre exigía. Ya que al final siempre terminaba o renunciando o siendo despedidos

—Buenos días Enma—saludo más por educación que otra cosa

—Buenos días señorita Granger—ahí fue que la castaña recordó que esa mañana no había llevado nada a su estomago

—Los informes que te pedí ayer y podrías traerme el desayuno, por favor... —

—Por supuesto, los informes están en su escritorio señorita—expresó esta, y siguió haciendo lo que hacia

Hermione la miro con una ceja alzada, la chica al sentir la espesa mirada que ella le dedicaba alzo la cabeza— ¿Y bien? — Le dijo la joven mujer de ojos almendrados

—¿Si señorita...? — susurro está en un hilo de voz

—¿Qué estas esperando para hacer lo que te ordene? —

—¿A.…a q-que se refiere S-señorita?—

—¡A mi desayuno tonta! —

—Sí, si ah-ahora mis-mismo se lo traigo-

—Más te vale que así sea—le puntuó áspera—y que nadie me moleste—

.

Bufando con molestia Hermione se adentró a su oficina, valla que esa chica logro que su supuesto mal humor se volviera real. Abrió su bolsa al sentir de nuevo punzadas en su cabeza y rebusco encontrando lo que necesitaba, bebió la poción y, rápidamente comenzó a comenzó a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Luego de que Enma trajera su desayuno, se enfrasco de forma definitiva en función, y así pasaron tres horas hasta que unos toques en su puerta casi la sacaron de este

—Adelante—

—Señorita Granger, alguien la busca—

—Enma que no te dije; que no quería que me molestaran, no estoy de humor para ver a nadie—dijo de forma tranquila, sin mirarla examinando unos documentos

—Ni siquiera a mi Hermione—

La castaña casi se quedó tiesa cuando escucho aquella voz, no noto que había dejado de respirar y que sus ojos no querían dejar de mirar los amarillentos pergaminos, pero finalmente logro serenarse hasta el punto en él pudo alzar la vista, cuando lo hizo, sus retinas se llenaron de la visión de un joven azabache de ojos verdes

—¿Qué haces aquí Harry? — pregunto poniéndose de pie

— Verte, trabajamos en el ministerio y ni siquiera nos vemos—le indicó echándose atrás el cabello

La castaña suspiro y noto que dentro de la oficina aún estaba su secretaria—¡Y tú qué esperas para largarte! —le regaño áspera, la muchacha salió rápido como un rayo

— No deberías tratarla así, sabes—señaló reprobándola con sus ojos jades

—¿A qué viniste Harry? —divulgó ignorando su crítica mientras salía detrás de su escritorio.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo—

—Uhmm habla rápido por favor que tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo descuidarlo—

—No seas mentirosa, tienes tanto trabajo adelantado que podrías darte un año de vacaciones—

Ella solo le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva y se volvió para ir a sentarse en su silla, pero Harry hablo deteniéndola

—¡Diablos Hermione! Han pasado años y tú sigues con esa aptitud—le grito molesto, ya estaba harto, cada vez que iba a verla ella le hacía lo mismo—ya no eres la misma de antes y has dejado de lado a tus amigos sin importarte nada—. La castaña puso los ojos en blanco cuando escucho aquello

Una vez más Harry le hablaba solo para censurar su conducta, pero cantarle sus cuarenta no iba lograr que cambiarla ni un ápice, aquel día que le dieron el alta, del hospital había salido una Hermione Granger nueva

Una Hermione insensible e indolente

—Ese no es tu problema Harry, puedes dejar de meterte en mis asuntos—le señaló molesta con el dando la vuelta, mirándolo seriamente

—Si lo es, tú eres mi amiga, y aun no entiendes que tienes que dejarlo ir. No puedes cambiar lo ocurrido y con esa aptitud menos—

En cualquier otra ocasión Hermione se hubiera puesto como colérica, y hasta lo habría abofeteado por meterse con ese tema intocable para ella, sin embargo, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior la tenían sensible por lo que no pudo evitar darse la vuelta y cubrirse la boca para acallar la visible muestra de que eso le afectaba

Su amigo tenía razón; nada iba a lo que paso.

Su mente ya estaba cavilando al respecto, cuando sintió una mano apretarle suavemente el hombro

—Perdón, no debí decirte eso—aquel contacto y esas palabras la hicieron sobresaltarse

—No te preocupes—le dijo apartándose de su mano—tienes razón: Nada va a cambiar lo ocurrido— divulgó recomponiéndose

—Yo, no…—

—Ya, a que viniste estoy ocupada…—

Esa conducta que ahora le mostraba al chico que años atrás considero su hermano, era un poco diferente a La que le exponía a los demás, con Harry ella era seca y casi no lo dejaba acercarse, pero aun así no lo hería, ni lo convertía en un microbio con sus agrias e irónicas palabras. No era como con las demás personas a quien gritaba y hacía sentir menos, solo porque creía injusto que todos fueran felices menos ella

Ja ¿Quién diría? Se había transformado en una mujer inhumana, seguro y hasta era más cruel que la misma Bellatrix Lestrenge

— Yo bueno… sabes que el viernes es el cumpleaños de Ron… —le dijo rascándose la nuca azorado

—¿Y? —le pregunto sentándose en su silla giratoria

— Hace casi más de un año que no te reúnes con nosotros Hermione, Lavender organizo una fiesta en la madriguera y estoy seguro que a todos les gustara verte. —

La castaña rodo sus ojos, por más ya que le hubiera aclarado anteriormente a Harry que lo que ella más deseaba era estar sola, el no entendía. Siempre iba a buscarla para llevarla a alguna fiesta o algo parecido

—No tengo tiempo Harry, tengo trabajo que hacer, hay que supervisar que…—

El ojijade la interrumpió tomando su cara entre sus manos—Hermy tú tienes que cambiar esa aptitud a nadie le hace bien estar solo, además… — se detuvo frunciendo el ceño mirándola detenidamente — Estabas bebiendo anoche ¿No es así? —el moreno tenía la capacidad de siempre sorprenderla, cuando ella hacia algo

La castaña chasqueo la lengua apartándose de su contacto—Deja de meterte donde no te llaman Harry, y también de llamarme así—

— Esto tiene que detenerse Hermione, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo de hace años—le reprocho con tono de voz que parecía molestia y preocupación mesclados

—¿Y qué paso hace años eh? —le reto ella poniéndose de pie

— No estoy jugando Hermione—le dijo alarmado sosteniéndola por los hombros—no quiero que vuelva a ese hospital de nuevo—le amonesto sacudiéndola un poco, la castaña noto en sus ojos jades unas pequeñas gotas asomarse y un súbito sentimiento de culpa le atravesó el pecho

— Ya basta Harry—masculló soltándose—yo no voy a volver a ese maldito lugar y no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo bebí un poco para celebrar que seguramente en unos meses tendré un ascenso— explicó esa mentira con total seguridad para calmarlo

El pareció creerle—No me gusta que bebas Hermy—ella bufo ante el apelativo

— Ya Harry no soy una alcohólica y nunca lo fui y lo sabes—señaló

— Pero estabas en a un paso de saltar a ese precipicio _y lo sabes_ —uso las mismas palabras de ella

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres para que me dejes en paz?!—exclamo molesta de que él siguiera

— Quiero que vengas a la fiesta que van a dar en la madriguera—le pidió el con suplica

Ella se echó atrás el flequillo que caía sobre su frente y con largo suspiro lanzó—Sabes muy bien que desde que Ron y yo terminamos todo, no soy del agrado de los Weasley—

— Ron supero lo de ustedes hace tiempo y además no es cierto lo que dices, tú sabes bien que ellos te quieren y que les importa lo que paso.—

— Si verdad—le reconoció ella irónica—ellos disfrazan con cariño la lástima que me tienen, esa que supero la rabia que me tenían solo porque _rompí_ los sentimientos del pobre Ron siéndole dizque infiel –le recalcó llena de sarcasmo

El ojijade suspiro pasando la mano por su cara— Por favor Hermione, hazlo por mí si — le propuso— yo quiero estar con todos mis amigos y esta es una buena oportunidad, y si tú no estás me harás falta. Sabes que te quiero como si fueras me hermana de verdad…. —

— Ya, ya ¿Si te digo que si me dejaras tranquila? —acepto un tanto recelosa, aunque la mataban la voluntad de seguir insistiendo que no, le ganaron las ganas de no negarle nada a su amigo, además su pequeño discurso manipulador estaba en parte lleno de razón, ella también lo quería como si fuera su hermano. Y encima de eso estaba el hecho de que él nunca la había dejado sola

— Gracias Hermy… —le respondió el yendo abrazarla, ella pese a lo incomodo que era se dejó hacer, pero segundos más tarde se alejó, el contacto físico era algo que la disgustaba, una mas parte ella que murió junto con su niño

Él le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir sonriendo, pero justo iba por la puerta le aviso: — El viernes te paso buscando a las cinco ¿Te parece? —

Ella que volvió de nuevo a sentarse en su silla le hizo un gesto con la mano, donde le indicaba que sí y que se fuera rápido, cuando Potter se hubo marchado. Hermione enterró su cara entre sus manos

Volver a la madriguera, hacía tres años que iba allí, para ser específico desde que fue en busca de una reconciliación con toda la familia. Todavía recordaba las palabras de la señora Molly resonando en su cabeza, diciéndole que no se volviera aparecer por su casa después de lo que había hecho a su hijo y mucho menos las hirientes palabras de Ginny. No sabía cómo iba hacer cuando los tuviera al frente de nuevo, siempre que se veían, estos les dedicaban una mirada de compasión que siempre lograba enervarle la sangre, sobre todo la señora Molly, la mirada de ella era la que más le irritaba.

Suspiro negando con su cabeza, lo mejor sería concentrarse en su trabajo. Ya vería como lidiaría con eso, ya la había dado su palabra a Harry y no podía inventar nada que lo convenciera, él siempre tenía la manía de correrle el velo cuando le mentía

Pero por más que hizo un gran esfuerzo no pudo concentrarse en su labor, bufo frustrada y molesta, lo mejor sería salir a caminar y así descargar su frustración — en algún pobre diablo que tendría la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino — por medio de gritos. Casi sonrió pensando en eso de la mala suerte, ella no creía en eso, sin embargo, si eso de verdad existiera tal vez y aquella noche su hijo pudiera haberse salvado, con un poco de esa suerte…

…

...

…

 **Notas finales:**

Uff al fin subí este capítulo y el de la chica de las pociones, si les gusta el Krumione, pásense por mi perfil, ahí tengo varias historias de esta pareja, así como la que mencione anteriormente

Bueno como pueden ver Hermione, no abandono/regalo a su bebé. ¿Pero que habrá pasado en realidad?

Una cosa, no sé, cuando escribía esto y sentía como si fuera algo tonto y ridículo no lo sé. Pero hasta las ganas de seguir escribiendo se me quitaban, pero bueno lo terminé y, si lo que escribí no les gusto, siéntanse con toda la confianza de decírmelo. Pero eso sí, sin insultos…

Gracias **Lily** por tu comentario

Un besito :3


	3. Capitulo 2

Aquí estoy después de un largo período, mi intención era actualizar hace tiempo, pero no pude. " _ **Espero puedan disculparme"**_ por tardar demasiado

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

 **Advertencias:** Algunos personajes contienen Ooc, AU Mundo mágico post-Hogwarts.

…..

…..

…..

 **Capitulo II**

Sentada sobre la cama con los ojos cerradas y una mano en el pecho, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón, Hermione hacía ejercicios de respiración.

Una vez más, una espeluznante pesadilla había irrumpido de forma abrupta sus horas de descanso.

Tenía que tranquilizarse.

Recientemente esa situación se estaba repitiendo con demasiada frecuencia, no quería que se volviera un automatismo, era horrible todas las noches tener que revivir un doloroso y adverso recuerdo a través de sueños que cada vez eran más escalofriantes.

Un agudo lloriqueo hizo que diera un respingo en su lugar, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, en su casa no había un bebé, debía ser un invento de su imaginación, si debía serlo, pero ese llanto era…

No, ella no podía estar imaginando o vivificando que escuchaba _ese_ llanto infantil, de cual no sabía cómo, pero tenía la certeza de que pertenecía a su hijo, no obstante, era inverosímil. Matthew había nacido muerto y, por lo tanto; ella nunca pudo escucharlo llorar.

Se llevó las manos a las orejas cuando este se hizo más fuerte, no quería seguir escuchándolo, sabía que no era real, que ese sonido solo era una inconsciente psicosomática manifestación de sus latentes deseos de que su hijo estuviera vivo.

Últimamente todo lo relacionado a Matthew estaba volviendo a la memoria con brío, haciendo que mirara demasiado hacia atrás, reviviendo el mismo dolor, que como agujas se clavaba en su cuerpo.

Apretó los ojos, en un superficial intento de impedir que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, cuando el ruido pareció atravesar sus manos, todo eso semejaba ser un síntoma de la esquizofrenia, ella no podría estar volviéndose loca. No podía permitir que eso la sobrepasara, ella era más fuerte que eso.

No debía dejarse llevar, no debía ceder ante tales oposiciones de la locura.

Pero sus vanos esfuerzos no fueron lo suficientemente denuedos, cuando se trataba de ese tema en específico Hermione dejaba de ser la mujer con un gran temple de acero, la cual parecía evidenciar siempre con su actitud, que su hobby favorito era sojuzgar a las personas, pese a ello en momentos como esos ella se convertía en algo tan vulnerable, tan frágil…

.

Y el llanto persistía, insistiendo en hacer un ruido insoportable y por más que oprimiera sus manos, no cesaba. Era satíricamente martirizador. Estaba segura que la maldición cruiatus sería mejor recibida, más plausible, hasta más manejable que escuchar sonidos tan alarmantes como esos.

—Ya por favor…—susurro con agonía—has que se detenga—imploro al aire, mientras que gotas saladas se escapaban de sus ojos

A pesar de eso, este daba la impresión de no querer detenerse, era como una especie de cacofonía torturante.

Intento relajarse haciendo de oídos sordos—fingiendo como un médium, en el mundo mudo muggle, que no escuchaba nada para no parecer desequilibrado—pero no lograba conseguirlo.

¿Por qué escuchaba esa clase de ruidos?

Necesitaba tomarse un filtro de paz, ese tipo de pociones eran las que tomaba en _aquel tiempo_ en el que ni siquiera ella misma podía sostenerse.

Las recientes pesadillas que presentemente la afligían, fueron la razón por las que decidió comprar un par de ellas.

Resolvió levantarse de la cama, con tal de ir a la vitrina del baño para tomarse una poción, pero precisamente cuando se encontraba de pie junto al umbral, la castaña reparó en como aquellos lloriqueos se volvieron tan fuertes, que lograron que su cabeza doliera al punto en el que la sentía palpitar. Que el suplicio que sufría creciera tanto para explotar acabando con ella, pero no esta vez.

—¡Ya basta, maldita sea! —blasfemo Hermione entre gritos, enterrando los dedos en laterales de su cabellera rizada —¡no es real! ¡lo que escucho no es real! ¡no es real! No lo es, no lo es… —murmuro esta última parte con un tono de voz particularmente adolorido.

Sorprendentemente, el estridente ruido se extinguió con sus palabras. Como si solo bastaba gran fuerza de voluntad para que pasara.

Y notando que ya no existía ningún ruido martirizador, la castaña se quedó parada en ese lugar, se llevó la mano derecha a la cara sosteniéndose de la puerta con la puerta con la otra, al mismo tiempo que un vagido asfixiado se escapó de su garganta, seguido de otro.

¿Alguien podría decirle como aguantar tanto dolor?

¿Sería hasta nunca que duraría?

Preguntarle a la vida ya está resultando demasiado discordante. Porque el dolor seguía ahí, como una cruz que tenía que cargar por algún tipo de karma que estaba pagando, ella había sido como cualquier ser humano, y no iba negar que había pecado, que había mentido, pero como igual que cualquier persona. Estaba segura que nadie necesitaba sufrir como ella, que nadie sentía que el día estaba nublado, aunque este estuviera más esplendido que nunca. Se sentía tan cansada, tan frustrada, tan rabiosa con toda esa situación.

Furiosa se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas —Ya es suficiente —se dijo a si misma con severidad—todos estos años eh estado tragándome mis lágrimas, y ahora no hay ninguna razón para no dejar de hacerlo—

Ya estaban rotas más de mil cosas que no se podrían arreglar.

Como el polvo en el viento.

No podía seguir lagrimeando por ver a las nubes tapando estrellas, que nunca iba a poder volver ver.

Era hora de dejar de actuar de manera tan débil. Aunque fuera en silencio y nadie la viera, seguían siendo muestras de flaqueza, pero hacia ella misma, Hermione no iba a dejar que unas evocaciones funestas la torturan. Ella siempre fue más fuerte que eso, y debía volver a serlo.

No podía permitirse seguir siendo esa mujer; que ante pesadillas lloraba con el mismo abatimiento desesperado que aquel mismo horrible período, no iba a seguir siendo esa misma estúpida que impotente solo atinaba lloraba por la leche derramada en el piso.

Asi de inflexible como era con las demás personas, asi mismo debía ser con ella de nuevo, no iba condescender el continuar actuando como alguien tan insuficiente. Ella era una mujer menesterosa que pese a todo había conseguido salir de esas arenas movedizas, y como tal debía actuar, aun cuando nadie estuviera presente.

Ella tenía las energías suficientes para adoptar una inmediata resolución cruda y regia.

Determino exonerarse por su volátil comportamiento, pero tampoco por eso iba permitir, dejar pasar alto conductas tan patéticas e innecesarias, solo por una pesadez de cabeza.

No se iba dejar hacer migas.

Con pasos lentos se trasladó hasta su cama para recuperarse del agotamiento, apago la lámpara y luego se abrazó a la cobija pensando que mañana sería otro día, con nuevos logros y nuevas caídas, con nuevas heridas causadas, pensar en eso de algún modo la había hecho sonreír de manera real, ni siquiera sabía cuándo le había tomado gusto a menoscabar a las personas.

Se hizo la desentendida, ignorando esa voz que le decía que debía levantarse y tomarse una poción para no soñar, para asi evitar otra pesadilla.

No lo iba hacer, ya había adquirido una posición ante un objetivo, y dentro los esquemas de este no estaba seguir comportándose como un ser deleznable, que requiere insumos elaborados para mantenerse en sus trece.

Pero no hacerle caso a la voz del sentido común, le jugó una mala pasada.

Tuvo otra pesadilla…

Pero era diferente, en esta ella escuchaba el llanto de su hijo, el mismo sonido estrepitoso al que dio oídos antes amonestarse a sí misma.

.

Su Matthew lloraba y ella corría entre un montón de pasillos interminables— del mismo hospital donde estuvo internada— abriendo cada puerta sin tener éxito alguno en poder encontrarlo.

— _Ya voy mi cielo—_ decía ella con voz angustiada dentro del luctuoso sueño— _ya voy, espérate. Mami va encontrarte—_ pero por más que abriera puertas no lo hallaba y eso la estaba desesperando cada vez más.

Al final de la pesadilla, logro encontrar la habitación donde su bebé estaba llorando, y nada más abrir la puerta corrió hacia él…. Solo para ver horrorizada, que en la única cunita de plástico que estaba dentro del área de maternidad, había un niño que no conocía.

.

Esa horrible experiencia la despertó sobresaltada, temblaba de tal manera que ni siquiera pudo encender la lámpara de aceite de mesita de noche. Había esperado que luego de esa severa reconvención que se había dado, los turbadores sueños desaparecieran. No obstante, no fue asi.

Y lo peor, era que ni siquiera sabía el porqué de ese sueño.

….

….

….

La mañana llego, y fue anunciada por el estímulo de los rayos del sol que atravesaban el traga luz que estaba en su habitación, dándole de forma certera en cara. Se levantó maldiciendo con fuerzas este hecho van banal de la naturaleza, pudo percatarse que tenía varios mechones rizados de su cabello adheridos a su mejilla, se los aparto con irritación, ya de por sí ese día ya se estaba anticipando como uno bastante cargante.

Cuando ya estaba en el baño, habiéndose quitado la ropa, entro en la ducha y justo en el momento en el que se disponía abrir la llave de la regadera, Hermione sintió algo tibio resbalarle por los muslos.

Se quedó petrificada mirando la sangre que fluía, ese era proceso normal indicaba que su regla ya empezaba, pero para ella — cuya respiración se estaba acelerando con cada milésima de segundo — no era más que una especie de secuela, efectos del pasado que la no dejaban en paz, que parecían hostigarla.

Rápidamente abrió la llave y dejo que el agua se llevara aquellas segregaciones rojas.

Trago saliva retirando la mirada, para luego cerrar los ojos mientras pegaba la frente contra el azulejo. Ella ya debía haber superado esa etapa, sin embargo, no podía evitar que cada vez que llegaba su menstruación su memoria reanimara el exordio de aquel siniestro evento.

Pero al menos no era como antes.

Con el agua enjugando su cuerpo, recordó la primera vez que sucedió aquello. Fue un día lluvioso luego de que fuera daba de alta del hospital, estaba ensimismada en la biblioteca y de repente su pantalón claro se empezó a manchar de rojo, había gritado sintiéndose impotente dentro de esa despierta pesadilla pensando que de nuevo estaba perdiendo a su hijo.

Pero eso ya era parte del pasado, aunque aún tuviera algunas repercusiones, que como una cicatriz siempre le recodaba aquel sórdido y espontaneo imprevisto.

.

Rememorando la exigencia que se había hecho a sí misma la noche anterior, decidió ponerse al frente y omitir ese hecho que, como un índice, exteriorizaba que ese día; iba a ser un mal día. Una persona era la responsable de que su día fuera un día provechoso, ella no creía en ingenuidades como la suerte. Cada quien era capaz de labrar su suerte y eso era algo que se debía hacer con continuamente, diariamente, inalterablemente como un relojito para que todo te saliera bien, la suerte no existía, porque si existiera, como había pensado en días anteriores, su hijo estaría con ella y no cuatro metros bajo tierra.

Pero si había algo en lo que ella creía, y era en la ley de Murphy.

.

 _Si algo empezaba mal, mal iba a terminar_

.

Cuando ya estuvo lista y sin ninguna contrariedad, se apareció en el lobby de ministerio con su bolsa colgado de un hombro y su portafolios del otro. Sus tacones de aguja hacían un ruido afinado sobre el piso de mármol a medida que caminaba.

—Buenos días señorita Granger —

Le saludaban con solemne cortesía y/o cuidado, algunos oficinistas que la veían llegar, Hermione devolvía los saludos simplemente con un seco asentimiento de cabeza. Y aunque siempre solía hacer ese movimiento a todos a manera de saludo, ese día lo hacía solo por cautela, no quería que ese fuera un mal día, aunque ya lo sucedido esa mañana hubiera anunciado que asi seria.

Cuando la castaña arribó la pequeña dependencia de su secretaria, parpadeo con confusión al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, viendo que la bolsa de su asistente estaba sobre el escritorio, pero que ella no se hallaba tras este. Eso solo podía significar la pelinegra había al baño o a beber agua.

Empujo las esquinas de sus labios hacia dentro, y las delineo con su lengua, pensando en la torpeza de su secretaria, ella claramente le había especificado que siempre tendría que estar en su escritorio para recibirla.

Cambio el peso de un pie a otro volviéndose de espaldas, viendo a su alrededor con gesto abstinente.

—Eveneezer —llamo a un oficinista que transitaba por ahí.

—Buenos días, ¿qué se le se le ofrece Señorita Granger?— musitó cautelosamente el muchacho

—Buenos días, ¿sabes dónde está Enma? —

El joven oficinista, quien poseía la misma edad que ella, pareció realmente nervioso cuando le pregunto por su secretaria, símbolo de que él sabía dónde estaba. Pero aun así este solo atino hacer un balancear su cabeza en un gesto que indicaba que no.

Llena de suspicacia, Hermione concluyó preguntarle con mordacidad solo para amilanarlo—¿Qué no te llega aire a las cuerdas vocales? —

—Si…. —susurro

—Sí, ¿qué? — demando áspera, notando que Eveneezer cada vez se ponía más nervioso, y lo peor era que ella no le estaba haciendo nada

—Sí, lle..ga aire —

—¡¿Entonces porque no me respondes?! — exclamo levemente alto — ¿sabes o no dónde está metida mi secretaria? —

—No, señorita, no sé dónde está Enma —soltó en balbuceo rápido

—Eveneezer —dijo su nombre con advertencia —más te vale que de verdad no sepas donde está… —

Y se movió, haciendo ruido con sus zapatos ,hasta llegar a su oficina. Estando ya dentro de esta dejo reposando sobre la oscura madera del escritorio, la carpeta de documentos que había traído consigo.

—Ay Enma… —dijo lentamente —tal parece que te contagiaste de ganas de perder tu trabajo—

Si para cuando necesitara algo, aunque fuera tinta, y no la tuviera encima de su escritorio. Lo único que haría sería darle a su asistente su liquidación, sin ningún tipo de explicaciones.

Ella muy bien le había explicado sus responsabilidades, dentro y fuera del contrato, cuando la había empleado y entre unas de las que estaban fuera era; qué ella tenía estar sin falta tras su escritorio para recibirla ya fuera por equis o ye nimiedad.

.

El reloj que estaba en la pared había marcado que tres minutos había pasado, y esos tres minutos la castaña de ojos almendrados los había usado; sentándose en su silla giratoria, ordenando los documentos que estaban en el escritorio —después de todo Enma no había sido tan ineficaz— y echarle un diminuto repaso, que ni siquiera pudo seguir haciendo porque la puerta comenzó a sonar, alguien la estaba tocando.

—Adelante. —

—Buenos días señorita Granger —era su secretaria—lamento mucho… no haber estado… para recibirla —dijo entre inhalaciones

Hermione la miro en silencio —Mira Enma, yo te deje especificado el día que te contrate todas tus obligaciones —hablo con formalidad —y dentro de esas obligaciones, estaba que siempre tendrías que estar antes que yo —

—Yo si llegué antes que usted, pero me permití… —

—Ya, ya, ya… no me interesa escuchar tus tontas excusas —le dijo apartando la mirada de ella para concentrarla en los papeles de autentificaciones, que sostuvo entre sus manos—por esta vez lo voy a dejarlo pasar por alto, solo porque al menos tuviste el "talento" de dejar esto—hablo refiriéndose a la carpeta que sostenía. —y ya retírate —exigió rígida

.

Dos horas habían transcurrido con la mayor de las tranquilidades, tal vez y lo sucedido en el baño solo había sido una exagerada estulticia suya. Ese día estaba marchando como manecillas de reloj, claro si omitía la ineptitud de su secretaria al no haberla esperado.

Como hacia cada que tenía un buen día se mantuvo dentro de su oficina, y la puerta de esta solo se abría cuando llamaba a Enma o cuando esta entraba para informarle sobre los subordinados o los directores que solicitaban verla.

Pensó en la fiesta a la que Harry la había invitado, tan solo ese era el último día que faltaba para que llegara, por ningún medio consiguió encontrar nada para que la salvara de ir.

Pensó en la posibilidad de hacerse daño a si misma con tal de tener una excusa perfectamente razonable para no asistir, pero la simple idea de tener que acudir a un hospital le parecía tan espeluznante que, como evasiva ante esa inclinación, uso la lógica del sentido común como justificación para evitar el medio que llevaría allá.

—Ahgr daría cualquier cosa por no ir —hablo consigo misma cambiando de lugar el fleco que tenía sobre la frente, para luego firmar el final de unos papeles.

Tenía que llevarlos al directivo de legislaciones, bien podría llamar a su secretaria para que esta los llevara o hacer que se enviaran solas con pase de magia, pero se dispuso hacerlo ella misma, quería estirar las piernas.

Y cuando salió de la oficina distinguió, por qué ese día iba a ser un mal día.

—Andy deja eso… —su secretaria le susurraba a un niño de no más de tres años

Se movió con disimulo hasta pararse frente al escritorio de esta, se quedó ahí parada unos segundos solamente mirando la escena hasta que Enma pudo percatarse de su presencia, Hermione consiguió distinguir en sus ojos grises el espanto, sabía muy bien que ella no era una mujer condescendiente y que los niños estaban prohibidos en aquel lugar. Ese era un punto que ella siempre resaltaba.

—Sabes hoy estoy de humor —dijo, pero eso solo era expresión de que no quería echar a perder su día, de que quería estar en paz sin gritos ni evanescencias— y voy a ser indulgente contigo, aunque no debería porque seguramente me has estado viendo la cara—

La chica frente a ella solo agitó la cabeza en un gesto negativo, mientras que sus ojos empezaban a perlarse

— Tienes media hora para resolver esto— le dijo nada más antes de seguir su camino

.

Cuando volvió, noto que la muchacha continuaba en la dependencia y que no había ningún rastro de que estuviera solucionando nada.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto con tranquilidad

—Se-señorita Granger, e-él es mi sobrino, mi hermano no tenía con quien dejarlo —la muchacha se apretujaba nerviosa las manos y la castaña solo podía mirarla con apática imperturbabilidad

—Si notas, estúpida que este no es un ambiente para un niño —le resalto con crudeza

Enma nada más la miraba suplicante—N-no tengo con quien dejarlo, mi her..mano—

—No me interesa tu hermano, lo que me interesa es que tu resuelvas esto, y más vale que lo hagas rápido porque ya se te está acabando el tiempo—

Con esas ultimas frases se metió a su oficina

.

Minutos más tarde, en aras de saber si ya se había cumplido con lo establecido decidió llamar a pelinegra. La muchacha apareció más rápido de lo previsto

—¿Ya solucionaste? —pregunto de forma punzante.

A ella no le gustaba ver o estar cerca de niños pequeños, siempre en ellos distinguía la terrible verdad de que el suyo con estaba con ella.

—Yo, perdón pe-pero… —susurro

—Enma ya basta, tus ridículos intentos de disculparte ni me van ni me vienen, asi que dejar balbucear como idiota que me irrita —le dijo desdeñosa —necesito que vayas al ala de recursos humanos y le informes al director que Hermione Granger; la jefa del departamento de ejecución de leyes mágicas necesita una nueva secretaria —

—Pe-pero... —

—Y tú, no creo que seas tan obtusa para no saber que estas despedida, además de que tendrás que pagar una multa por incumplimiento de contrato —explico con satírica calma

—¿Incumplimiento de contrato…?—musito en medio de un gemido ahogado

—¡Merlín! ¿que acaso eres sorda? cuando firmaste, había una cláusula que especificaba con claridad que no estaba permitido el dislate de incompetencia que se te ocurrió practicar. —

—Pero, por favor… —ahora ligeras lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

—Uff perfecto —dijo con notorio sarcasmo —deja de llorar, si hubieras dicho que tenías un hijo o sobrino o lo que sea en tu currículum, se te hubiera proporcionado un subterfugio y hasta un servicio especial en estos casos, pero no lo hiciste. Mira ahora cuales son las consecuencias… ya retírate que tengo cosas que hacer —le aseveró sintiendo como una especie de desabrimiento por lo que había hecho.

.

Enma salió y ella se quedó sola dentro de los confines de su oficina, minutos más tarde recibió un avión volador de papel que exponía lo siguiente:

 _Estimada señorita Granger, en intima confidencialidad quiero decirle que ya me resulta bastante cansino tener que conseguirle secretarias, cada vez que usted le da por despedirlas solo por vicio, y con todo el respeto que usted merece; si necesita secretaria nueva, ya va siendo hora de que la consiga por sus propios medios._

—Ah, pero que infeliz insolente—exclamo con indignación—, bueno no me importa ya veré como le hago—

Ese día no podía ser más infructuoso

….

….

La mañana siguiente llego sin ningún contra tiempo

Fuera del hecho de que no tenía secretaria, y que ninguna parecía querer dignarse a serlo, adjuntándole también que tenía que ir la estúpida fiesta. Esa jornada prometía ser provechosa.

El día anterior había puesto un anuncio en el periódico, en espera de que al menos ese día pudiera encontrarse con alguna/0s solicitantes que requirieran el puesto, pero lamentablemente nadie se presentó y tuvo que arreglárselas sola con todo, llevar ella misma los documentos, buscar firmas, solicitar sellos, hacer copias. Algo sumamente estresante. Sin embargo, por encima de eso seguía venerando su trabajo que la distraía de las pesadillas que la acaecían desde días atrás, no tenía idea de porque estas seguían dándose, aunque—en contra de su propia voluntad—ella tomara pociones.

Dentro de ella seguía reinando una incertidumbre con respecto a ese tema en particular, algo como la comezón de una marca que te deja un mosquito luego de picarte, solo que esta comezón era constante.

En lo profundo de su corazón sentía como si esto fuera algo asi como un presagio, pero no sabía de qué. Llego al punto en el que se permitió labrarle camino a esa intuición que le suponía que tenía que ver con su Matthew, pero tan pronto especulo los por menores de esa idea tan inaudita la deshecho, por lo inadmisible que era.

Ya figuraba una necia obstinada que no dejaba esa monomanía.

Una cosa era pensar Matthew, y lo injusto y cruel que había sido el destino al arrebatárselo de forma tan cruda, y otra muy distinta era comenzar a idealizar alquimias utópicas y absurdas. Todavía parecía que ella no quería aceptar que su hijo estaba muerto, y muerto se iba quedar siempre.

….

….

….

 **Notas finales:**

Hola aquí estoy después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

Quería escribir este capítulo, que por cierto es puro relleno, desde hace un tiempo. Pero no me animaba, porque quería mejorar mi redacción. Intenté conseguir un beta que me ayudara con esta historia, pero lamentablemente no lo encontré. Si de casualidad hay alguien que quiera ofrecerse puede enviarme un mensaje al privado o mejor contactarse conmigo vía mi Facebook **Sue Donily.** Se lo agradecería inmensamente.

En este capítulo pudieron echarle un vistazo—más afondo— al mal carácter que adquirió Hermione, y lo mala que es…

El capítulo en sí, iba a tratar sobre la fiesta en la madriguera, pero me salió demasiado largo, por lo que tuve que partirlo en dos. Asi que el "Capítulo III" ya está guardado, lo publicare la próxima vez que use mi cuenta.

No se olviden de comentar, ya sea para dar una crítica constructiva, para pedir una continuación o para decirme que les gusto. Les mando un besote enorme a todos

 **¡** **MUCHISMAS** **GRACIAS!** Por sus favs, sus follows y sus reviews, fueron los que me animaron continuar, aun a costa de que no me convencía escribir sin un betareader.

Hasta la próxima **:3**


	4. Capitulo 3

¡Hola! ¿cómo están? Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Como ya saben estaba guardado desde que publique el segundo.

 **Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

 **Advertencias:** Algunos personajes contienen Ooc, AU Mundo mágico post-Hogwarts.

…..

…..

…..

 **Capitulo III**

La hora que no quería que llegara, llego e inminentemente tuvo que ir con Harry, ese día en particular se había recogido el cabello y se habia puesto un vestido de seda dos piezas color blanco con un perfecto escote faroleado, con el único fin de llevarlo aquella celebración.

Y aunque todos los Weasley, entre otros de sus desusados amigos, la recibieron con calidad efusividad, esta se vio apagaba gracias al semblante su insociable y tosco que mantuvo en todo momento.

.

Pero las horas pasaban y la maldita fiesta parecía no que querer acabarse, con disimulo miro desagradada a Ron, quien con premura comía con los dedos la comida frente a él antes de tomar con prisa del vino de elfo, noto que Lavender lo observaba con una sonrisa y una mirada bastante estúpida, Hermione se preguntó, si años atrás ella también se vio igual de hueca y estólida.

Con solo dar un ligero vistazo al pasado, se avergonzaba de la conducta tan patética que había tomado en aquel entonces, era impresionante lo estúpida que había sido por ese ser, incluso había roto sin ninguna contemplación el corazón de Viktor, quien de parecía haberla querido de verdad, por Ron, que cuando supo que estaba embarazada no hizo más insultarla y hacerla sentir más pequeña y sucia que una bacteria.

Estaba segura de que si en ese tiempo, ella le hubiera dicho al búlgaro que lo quería, que esperaba un hijo que no era suyo —aunque no era el caso — este no hubiera reaccionado como Ronald. Él la habría aceptado a pesar de todo y recibido con los brazos abiertos sin importarle nada.

Ese tipo de reflexiones, no hicieron más que enervarla. ¿Qué diferentes hubieran sido las cosas, si ella no hubiera seguido con absurda persistencia un capricho infantil?

Tal vez ella…

¿Pero qué sentido tenia ponerse a imaginar lo que pudo haber sido y no fue?, pensó apretando la mandíbula, ella ya debía saber que el hubiera no existía y que su realidad era esa, su nefasta realidad era esa le gustara o no.

Y manipulada por esa sensación de rabia hacia la longanimidad a la que tenía que vivir resignada día con día, con la que tenía que conformarse por sentirse incapaz poder volver a sentir algo de felicidad, bebió un poco de vino, antes de comenzar a buscar en su cartera un cigarrillo que encendió; con una de la anaranjadas llamas de una de las velas que estaban sobre la mesa, le dio una calada que la lleno de placer, al mismo tiempo le calmaba ligeramente las ansias.

—Hermione de verdad tienes que hacer eso —escucho la castaña provenir de su izquierda, giro la cabeza notando que se trataba de Neville quien supuestamente le amonestaba.

Ella solo pudo mirarlo, antes espirar en el rostro todo el humo que tenía retenido, y a causa de esto Longbottom comenzó toser —Ni porque pasen los años dejas de ser patético —expresó apacible antes de calar de nuevo—oye Hannah…—pronuncio ahora llamando la atención de la esposa de este—sé que eres dueña de ese establecimiento de última categoría, y sabes ayer despedí a mi secretaria, y pensé que probablemente te gustaría ascender desistiendo de administrar ese lugar de mala muerte y trabajar para mí, tal vez asi podrías dejar ser tan insignificante como tu marido...—

—Hermione, puedes por favor apagar eso —pidió Arthur Weasley anteponiéndose a decir antes que Hannah, quien hubo abierto la boca para instar por el insulto proferido hacia ella y a su pareja.

La castaña miro a patriarca pelirrojo sin expresión alguna, y haciendo caso de su petición apago el cigarro al meterlo en la copa de Percy que estaba a su derecha, este la miro con exasperado pasmo por su atrevimiento, pero cuando vio que él iba a reclamar cualquier cosa, ella pregunto:

—¿Y más o menos a qué hora se termina esta charada? — demando saber realmente hastiada de estar en ese lugar

—¿Tan rápido quieres irte? —pregunto Ginny en un tono de voz apesadumbrado

—Sí, me desagrada estar aquí — dijo, aunque el término que quería usar era repugnar en lugar de desagradar — además tengo trabajo que hacer —informo como complemento.

—O más bien quieres quedarte sola en tu casa para ahogarte en tu aburrimiento — lanzó uno de los gemelos, mirándola con diversión.

—¡¿Que dijiste imbécil?!—

Daba la impresión de que a él no parecía afectarle de ninguna manera que ella, con uno solo movimiento suyo dentro de su cargo, podría hacer que toda la patética idea de mercantilismo amplificado, que intentaban formar con hermano en su comercio, podría venirse abajo.

—Fleur fu-fue a buscar el pastel —anuncio aturdido el señor Weasley rápidamente evitando una vez más algún tipo de pelea.

Hermione inhalo y exhalo con molestia, bajo la mesa cruzo las piernas y comenzó a mover su pie de manera incesante, sin querer sus ojos almendrados se posaron en Harry, el ojijade tenía un semblante bastante irresoluto y azorado, era más que obvio que se encontraba en un estado que iba un poco más allá de la vergüenza. Bueno eso era culpa suya, nadie lo mando a él a invitarla, de hecho, ella había declinado ir a esa fiesta y él porfiado se puso a insistir.

—Aquí está el pastel —anunció Fleur poniendo dicho postre sobre la mesa

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Lavender a la francesa con desconcierto, y ahí fue que todos notaron la palidez que abarcaba el rostro de la mujer.

—No, cgeo que no me siento muy bien —susurro la rubia platinada, para después desvanecerse, convenientemente Charlie estaba cerca de esta y pudo reaccionar a tiempo para sostenerla, antes de que impactara el pavimento.

La castaña miro desde su lugar como todos se ponían de pie, para no perder detalle de como Charlie colocaba a Fleur sobre un mueble. Ella con estoicismo cogió la copa de vino para tomar un sorbo.

—¡Merlín ¿pero que le paso?! —pregunto Lavender

—¡Circe! —exclamo Hermione poniéndose de pie —como hay que ver que para ser idiota no se necesita estudiar— decía de mientras caminaba — sale de forma natural, sale del alma ¿no es asi Lavender? —

Sin embargo, todos parecieron no tomar en cuenta sus comentarios, estaban más concentrado en la francesa. Quien por lo visto no quería querer reaccionar.

Con indiferencia la mujer de ojos almendrados, le echo un vistazo a la rubia de platinados cabellos estando ligeramente cerca. —deberían llevarla a un hospital, esa palidez no parece normal — divulgó con quietud, como si no le afectara el asunto.

—Hermione ¿Qué tu no hiciste un curso para ser sanadora? —le pregunto Ron

A través de sus ojos almendrados, Hermione le regalo una mirada afilada. Él menor de los pelirrojos trago saliva quitando de la vista. Esa pregunta le hizo refrescar la memoria, evocando el motivo por la que había desistido de ser medimaga.

—Tu… de verdad, ¿tú puedes atender mi esposa? —le pidió afligido Bill sosteniendo en sus brazos a su pequeña hija.

—Sí, sí hice un curso hace años, pero no voy atender a Fleur… —indico cruzándose de brazos, pero luego se encogió de hombros diciendo — a menos claro que me des un resarcimiento por eso—

—¿Qué? —

—Un pago, una indemnización o como le digas tú… —

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar como creyera imposible, que Hermione le estuviera pidiendo dinero a cambio de algo magnánimo como lo era socorrer a su esposa que estaba desmayada.

—¿Eres retrasado o qué? Mira yo ya no soy sanadora, y tú me estas solicitando un servicio particular y ningún servicio es ofrecido gratuitamente —

—Eso tan bajo, tan mezquino. —le dijo William mirándola de arriba abajo.

La castaña solo se encogió de hombros —Hmp no me importa... de todas formas, el afectado eres tú o más bien tu mujer. —dijo viendo a la susodicha

Pero pese a la hostil reacción del pelirrojo, al final termino accediendo.

.

—Entonces, no es preciso decirle que se retiren ¿verdad? —les dijo rigorosamente a todos, cuando la rubia platinada estuvo acostada en cama dentro de una habitación

….

….

….

—Estas embarazada — informo con voz neutral la castaña a Fleur guardando su varita, luego de haber examinado a la muchacha a quien hubo reanimado, después de quedarse a solas con esta.

—¿Qué…? —murmuro con conmoción —y-yo, yo no puedo estag embagazada, no puedo —decía más para sí misma, Hermione solo podía mirar y escuchar —pog favog dime que es mentira —

Ella puso una expresión irritada—¿Acaso tengo cara de ser un bufón que andan haciendo bromas?, no tengo ningún motivo para decir mentiras. Tienes cinco semanas exactamente —

Pero la mujer comenzó a negar con la cabeza y hablar más para sí misma que para ella en francés, idioma que por coincidencia o suerte Hermione también sabia —Yo no puedo estar embarazada, no me puede pasar de otra vez, no puede, no puede —delgadas líneas de agua comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas —yo no necesito de tu ayuda —le dijo sosteniéndola de las manos

—¿Mi ayuda para qué? —pregunto soltándose como si el contacto le quemara

—Paga deshacerme de este pgoblema, tu eges medimaga ¿no? —

¡Problema!, Fleur llamaba al hijo que estaba esperando _"problema"_ y no solo eso. No necesitaba tener una gran agudeza para saber que lo que estaba a punto de sugerirle.

—¿De que me estás hablando Fleur?—le pregunto en francés con disimulada retórica, quería escuchar de sus labios la sevicia que quería llevar a cabo.

—Yo… —hablo en el mismo idioma —cuando quede embarazada de Victourei fue horrible; tenia manchas en la cara, estrías, estaba gorda como un elefante, mis manos y mis pies enormes, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo. No quiero tener que usar hechizos y amuletos para atenuar eso—dijo esto último negado con la cabeza mientras de sus ojos seguían brotando lagrimas—,me niego de manera rotunda a volver a ser alguien repugnante, me costó mucho volver a recuperarme —

Con marcada impavidez en sus rasgos ella dijo—¿Y cuál es la parte de toda esa inútil paráfrasis que me concierne a mí? —

—Tu eres sabes de medicina mágica, podrías ayudarme a deshacerme de este problema, sabes a que me refiero —expuso limpiándose los rastros de lagrimas

La vida era tan injusta.

Fleur quería quitar de en medio a su hijo, cortarle el hilo de la vida, sacrificarlo solo para que pudiera seguir siendo glamurosa y perfecta. Mientras que ella…

Se sentía realmente asqueada de la mujer con la compartía ese intento de arreglo con fines carniceros

—Hablas de un aborto —

La rubia platinada apretó los labios asintiendo.

Y aunque ella seguía sosteniendo esa estática impavidez en su fisionomía, por dentro estaba igual que un volcán en erupción, la carcomían las ganas de lanzarle una maldición. O desollarla con sus propias uñas.

—Lo que me estas pidiéndome, viola el código étnico de un sanador, que ya no soy por cierto, aparte de que es ilícito.—explico mordiendo cada palabra y, luego soltó un diminuta risita seca—prácticamente me estas pidiendo que sea cómplice directo de un crimen, y lo peor es que me lo pides a mí. Olvídalo Fleur pero a diferencia de ti, yo no puedo rebajarme a ese nivel tan burdo, consigue a otro medio para realizar esa patibularia trastada. Pero ten en cuenta el cargo que ocupo y la obligación que eso conlleva cuando te conviertas en una despreciable delincuente—

Todo eso no era algo que ni siquiera le incumbía, no obstante, sentía como si a la vez le involucrara completamente. Y esa era la razón por la que le había resaltado la última frase, si algo pasaba disfrutaría en demasía cumplir su deber.

En el mundo mágico interrumpir el embarazo era ilegal, ella misma se había encargado de que asi fuera.

Miro a francesa con gesto de inflexible advertencia, antes de mover los pies para salir de la habitación y asi de una vez irse de ese satino lugar. Pero después de dar varios pasos, la francesa le llamo

—Hegmione, pog favor no le digas nada a Bill—le pidió volviendo al ingles

—Quisiera decir "lo siento Fleur" pero la verdad es que no lo siento en lo más mínimo—

….

….

….

Cuando bajaba por las escaleras se encontró con la señora Molly, quien pregunto con preocupación por su nuera

—Hermione, ¿Cómo esta Fleur? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?—

Ella deliberadamente la ignoro, mientras terminaba de bajar por la escalinata, y ya cuando estuvo en la sala con todos con expectativa esperaban porque comunicara lo que ocasionó el desmayo de la mujer.

Ella hizo amago de una falsa sonrisa y con sarcasmo dijo—William felicitaciones, tu esposa está embarazada. Aunque yo que tu no me emocionaría— opinó cuando vio un inicio de sonrisa en los labios del pelirrojo —en tu lugar me preocuparía, tal vez quiera interrumpir el embarazo, solo para deshacerse del problema que va volverla alguien repugnante, y antes de que piensen cualquier cosa estoy citando textualmente las palabras de Fleur —

Como si de un relámpago se tratara, el pelirrojo mayor corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar hasta la habitación donde estaba su esposa.

Momentos más tarde de estos se pudieron escuchar gritos que seguramente daban inicio a una discusión acalorada.

La castaña no oculto la satisfacción que eso le produjo. —Unas que pueden y no quieren —dijo mirando hacia arriba, señalando que hablaba de la francesa —, y otras que quieren y no pueden —hablo esta vez mirando a Hannah

Para nadie era un secreto que el matrimonio Longbottom intentaban en vano tener un hijo desde años atrás.

—Y dime Hannah ¿qué se siente saberse ser una mujer seca y estéril, que nunca podrá producir vida? —soltó ella de manera casual esas palabras tan hirientes.

—Her..mione creo que ya es hora de irse, yo te acompaño hasta tu casa —le dijo Harry encarecidamente incómodo.

—Espérate Harry, quiero que ella me responda primero—exigió mirando a la antedicha

Esta afectada con sus injuriosas y provocativas palabras, le sostuvo la mirada antes de pronunciar con la cara comprimida —Estoy segura que mejor a ser igual a una mujer inicua como tú, mejor dime cómo se siente tener toda esa ponzoña por dentro, que seguramente fue la causante de que tu vástago viniera al mundo muerto—

Como un pequeño papel que el fuego consume, asi mismo vivió el sentimiento había impulsado a Hannah vomitar todo eso.

Porque justo cuando termino de expulsar todas esas palabras, se tapó con fuerzas la boca, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera alguna obscenidad imperdonable. Algo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

.

Durante un prolongado segundo la sala se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, nadie dijo nada, nadie respiro, nadie movió ningún musculo de su cuerpo. Conscientes de que aquella mujer en teoría había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

—¡Repite de nuevo eso maldita infeliz! —

Totalmente encendida, y con un gesto de implacable cólera y efervescencia Hermione le grito.

Era impresionante el grado de insolencia de esa impertinente, había tenido la osadía de ofenderla y no solo eso; sino también se atrevió a meterse con ese tema que ella consideraba sagrado, se atrevió a tomarse la libertad de vilipendiarlo.

Sentía como si le hubiera escupido en la cara.

—¡Repítelo!—grito y estimulada por la rabia, saco su varita que comenzó a soltar chispas demostrando que ella no estaba jugando.

Neville se puso frente a su esposa, que ya no las tenía todas consigo, protegiéndola cuando ella movió los pies al frente—¡Quítate que esto no es contigo! —

—Si es conmigo también—rebuto el con voz firme

Ella solo lo miro quemándolo a través de las hendijas de sus ojos antes de lanzar un hechizo, que lo mando al otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Neville! —fue el grito de todos, quienes preocupados por Longbottom descuidaron a Hannah quien quedó a merced de ella.

Con un nudo atravesándole la garganta, la mujer de cortos cabellos rubios sostenía la varita con ímpetu

—Expeliarmus—soltó desarmándola, para luego tomarla de los atrigados cabellos, clavando de forma dolorosa la punta de su varita en su cuello—Ahora quiero que me repitas letra por letra toda esa porquería que me dijiste—pronuncio entre dientes mirando el pánico que empapaba los ojos de aquella joven, de los cuales comenzaron a manar lágrimas.

—P-perdoname po-por deci..decirte eso —comenzó hablar despavorida, sin una gota de sangre en el cuerpo

—¡Hermione déjala! —se metió Harry parándose a su lado —mira ella te está pidiendo perdón, no quiso decirlo. ¿verdad que no quisiste decirlo Hannah? —le pregunto a esta

—N-no, no yo no quise de-decirlo, per..perdón, perdón — balbuceaba sollozando alterada por miedo a que ella le hiciera algo, cuando le apretó el agarre que aún mantenía.

Pero a Hermione no le interesaba ninguna disculpa, su mente solo podía comprender la idea de hacer que la mujer frente a ella, pagara por las palabras que resonaban como eco en su cabeza, las personas que cometían injurio eran castigadas y lo que Hannah Longbottom había cometido iba más allá de eso, unas insulsas y asustadas disculpas no iban ni a borrar ni a remediar lo dicho.

—Debería dejarte esa lengua tan insolente que tienes pegada al paladar de por vida o mejor aún cortártela, para ver si asi dejas de ser tan impertinente… —dijo con fiereza, viendo como a esta la constreñía el espanto

—No le hagas daño Hermione, guarda esa varita—decía perturbado el joven de jades ojos, intentando ser la voz del sentido común, mientras que los demás todavía atónitos, solo actuaban como espectadores.

La castaña pudo escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Harry, y aunque ella solo podía ver rojo, pensó en las consecuencias que acaecerían si ella hacia lo que pensaba hacer.

Aun con las aletas de su nariz abriéndose y encogiéndose, guardo con cuidado la varita en el bolsillo de la falda de su vestido.

Y todos parecieron aliviados con esa acción.

La rubia aun trémula pensando que ese momento incierto estaba terminando se aventuró a decir: —Tu…y yo n-no somos ta-tan diferentes… —

Sin embargo, el hecho de que ella guardara su varita no significaba que todo estaba terminado, por luego de luego de la rubia finalizó de hablar la castaña le dio un golpe sólido y certero en la nariz que la mando al piso, escucho el grito exaltado de todo, pero no le importo —Como un coprófago vas tragarte toda esa porquería que me dijiste—exclamo asestándole varios goles y luego apretándole con fuerzas las mejillas con el dedo índice y pulgar, luego de encaramarse encima —mírame a los ojos maldita estúpida, y escucha bien lo que te voy a decir: NUNCA vuelvas a osar compararte conmigo, una inútil como tú nunca podrá llegarme ni al pavimento que pisan mi zapatos. —y luego enterrándole inconscientemente las uñas en sus pómulos por los que rodaban gruesas lágrimas se escapó: —y te tengo noticias al menos yo si pude sentir dentro de mí una vida crecer, pude sentir a mi hijo, algo que tu ja… —

Sintió unos fuertes brazos que la jalaban impidiendo que siguiera con su torturante faena, no se fijó en quien lo hacía, sus ojos estaban puestos en Hannah a quien la señora Molly ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—¡Te guste o no Hannah, tu vientre esta marchito y nunca va a poder producir vida! —le gritaba siendo apresada por unos fuertes brazos llenos de quemaduras cicatrizadas, para evitar cualquier tipo de ataque —y sabes que es lo que me parece más divertido; que asi como existes crédulas como tú. —" _y como yo"_ quiso añadir, pero se mordió la lengua antes de si quiera pronunciarlas —que añorar que se cumplan sus sueños de tener a su hijo, también hay malditas que como Fleur los llaman problemas de los cuales quieres deshacerse —expreso sin notar que ahora era a ella a quien le resbalaban lagrimas por las mejillas

Sintiendo que le ardía la piel por el contacto de los brazos, de quien supuso era Charlie, le clavo el tacón en el zapato y aprovechando en el momento en el que la soltó, se volvió de espaldas a este.

—¡Infeliz desgraciado! —exclamo dándole una eficaz bofetada que le dejo los dedos marcados en la cara —¡que sea la última vez que me pones una mano encima! —

Rabiosa camino hasta la mesa y tomo su bolsa antes de desaparecer.

.

Todos en sala dieron la impresión, de haber acordado un silencio unánime que duro varios minutos hasta que Lavender dijo con la vista perdida.

—Iba decir " _y como yo"_ —

—¿Quién? —pregunto Percy

—Hermione — indicó volviéndose a este — cuando dijo; _"asi como existen crédulas como tú"_ , también iba a decir " _y_ _como yo"_ —

—¿Enserio…? —inquirió el azabache de ojos jades.

Aunque a todos, la rubia no terminaba de agradarles por aun mantener fuertes rasgos de su vieja personalidad. Nadie dudada de ese _"don"_ de la adivinación que poseía.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y entonces dijo: —Pobrecita, me da tanta lastima. Amaba sin límites a su hijo, y que le pasara lo que le paso, ciertamente fue un golpe muy grotesco para ella—

—¡¿Lastima Lavender?! —expreso preguntando retóricamente Ronald en medio de un grito—¿desde cuando sientes empatía por Hermione?, si ves lo que hizo: arruino mi fiesta, causo una pelea entre Fleur y mi hermano, aturdió a Neville y mira lo que le hizo a Hannah—señalo la mujer a quien Ginny le limpiaba los arañazos de la cara y la nariz de la que brotaba sangre. —está loca no sé por qué la invitaste Harry—

—Lo hice porque creí que ella necesitaba saber que todavía tiene amigos, aunque piense lo contrario. —dijo en defensa—Hermione no es más que una pobre mujer que todavía sufre por…—

—Todo el mundo pasa por perdidas dolorosas, pero ella es la única que se queda estancada—afirmo el pelirrojo interrumpiéndolo.

—Se supone que como amigos deberíamos ayudarla a salir de ese pantano Ron —dijo ya exaltándose el azabache

—¿Cómo ayudarla?, no se deja —exclamo Ronald—. Entiende algo Harry; a Hermione ya no se le puede ayudar, se ha convertido en alguien dañino que todo lo que se le acerca lo hace añicos —

….

….

….

 **Notas finales:**

¡Wow! aguardaban algo como esto, yo creo que sí. Si han leído la novela "Doña Barbara"entenderán que en ese aspecto Hermione esta inspirada en este personaje.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me gusta saber que la historia les va gustando

Hasta la próxima, un besito a todos **:3**


	5. Capitulo 4

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con otro nuevo capítulo.

Espero y les gusté, ya lo tenía escrito, pero no lo pude subir por falta de internet.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, UA mundo mágico (post-Hogwarts)

….

….

…..

 **Capitulo IV**

Nada más aparecerse dentro de su casa, Hermione tiro su bolsa con violencia y soltó el grito que estaba atorado en su garganta—¡Ahhhh! —

Con un poco de torpeza, gracias a la rabia, saco su varita y comenzó a destruir todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Primero fue el aparador donde estaba una lujosa vajilla china, después siguió con mesita de vidrio, los adornos, los muebles y lo demás.

Era evidente que estaba comprimida por el desasosiego, pero hacia eso con el único fin de desquitarse, de ventilarse. No había sido suficiente, necesitaba calmar la furia que le circulaba por las venas. Hizo añicos una hermosa escultura griega, que mucho dinero le había costado.

Cuando sacio todo el furor que sentía y concluyo su voraz faena, se quedó quieta mirando toda la nueva decoración de su casa con el mentón alzado y una inactiva expresión casi afligida, no paso mucho para que la inanición llegara, dejo caer su varita que rodo en piso para después derrumbarse ella también, sus piernas ni siquiera pudieron sostenerla. El esfuerzo mental fue demasiado, sentía como el corazón le punzaba al punto en que podía distinguir el dolor físicamente, podía sentir con cada palpitar como le sangraba.

Cada espacio de piel de su cuerpo estaba ardiéndole, sus sentidos mantenían bastante frescas y latentes, las injuriosas palabras de aquella mujer. En el interior de su garganta un nudo enorme amenazaba con hacer que sus labios temblaran y a su vez hacer también que sus almendrados ojos se llenaran de agua salada.

Hannah le apuñaleo de forma cruel, un punto demasiado sensible para ella, le removió de manera morbosa una herida que nunca terminaba de cerrarse del todo. Se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar el gemido ahogado que emitió su garganta. Y no solo Hannah, Fleur también había participado en ello, haciéndole aquella propuesta tan sádica.

Le parecía tan perversa la petición que le había hecho esta última, ni siquiera sabía cómo se había controlado en aquel instante para no estrangularla ella misma.

¿Cómo podían existir mujeres como esas?, mujeres no, más bien dicho crápulas, tan desalmadas que llegan al punto en el que no se tocan el alma para matar a su propio hijo. Ni lo animales se rebajaban a ese nivel tan sórdido y por algo tan vano e insulso como la apariencia física, solo ella era tan insustancial, el exterior era una cosa que en cualquier momento podría convertirse en algo aberrante.

La rabia que había contenido, fue la causante de que, con palabras mordaces hiciera ver la ironía de las cosas. Mientras que Hannah se moría de ilusiones por ser madre, incluso ella misma, que aún le parecía intolerable el fallecimiento de su hijo. Fleur por otro lado.

Solo quiso ver en los ojos de alguien, un poco del dolor y la ira que le había hecho sentir la proposición de la francesa, pues tener en claro que le causo una bronca con su marido, y un leve pánico por saber que si llegaba a lograr su cometido sería como comprarse un boleto directo a Azcaban. No le pareció suficiente, quiso sacarse una espina, lavarse con sangre y lamentablemente la rubia atrigada estuvo en el medio.

No obstante, por primera vez en su vida—desde que comenzó a ser alguien inclemente— se arrepentía de haber zaherido a alguien y no por el hecho de sentir empatía, sino por las consecuencias agraviantes que causo en ella misma. Hannah supo bien como refutar a sus afrentosas palabras, le dio una cuchillada certera.

Insensiblemente su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de amargos recuerdos, todo el transcurso del día nació su hijo; el terrible dolor físico, la sangre, el pánico, la estadía en el hospital, la dolorosa noticia de que estaba muerto.

Y ahí cayó en cuenta.

Hannah tenía razón, su hijo estaba muerto por su culpa. Si ella se hubiera cuidado más, si aquel día no hubiera… los ojos comenzaron a picarle y sentía como a sus pulmones le costaba purificar el aire que erráticamente respiraba

Era su culpa, su culpa y solo suya

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, de sus cuencas desbordaron las gruesas lágrimas que estaba conteniendo desde que llego, ni siquiera el ultimátum que se había dado a si misma tuvo algún valor en aquel instante, lloro de forma contráctil sabiendo que ella era la única responsable de la muerte de su hijo. Estaba echándole la culpa al mundo de algo, de lo cual ella fue la única causante. Debió haberse internado en el hospital días anteriores al parto o al menos estarse tranquila en su casa esperando que este llegara, su embarazo había sido riesgoso. Pero su insistencia por querer reparar lo que ya estaba desmenuzado, actuaron en contra suya, haciendo que perdiera lo único que tenía en el mundo. Nunca se iba a perdonar por su obstinación.

Quiso gemir de arrepentimiento, quiso gritar de nuevo. Pero su garganta se había trancado, lo único que podía hacer era llorar, no le importo parecer patética. Saber que había sido pura bulla al decir que iba a refrenar comportamientos tan, supuestamente, fuera de lugar como esos.

Crecidamente los sollozos fueron volviéndose potentes, ella era única promotora de su desgracia, ni siquiera merecía el aire que entrecortadamente inhalaba, mientras permanecía apoyada en el piso comenzó a sentir como el sufrimiento cada vez se iba engrandeciendo, parecía no tener fronteras. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué tuvo que ser tan necia? ¿por qué no espero a que naciera Matthew para intentar arreglar las cosas? El dolor le perforaba tan profundamente que quería morirse, quería que alguien la matase, porque sabía ella misma no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Pues algo en su interior le decía; que ese era el momento donde más que nunca tenía que vivir que tenía seguir de pie. Pero como podía hacerlo consciente ahora de la inaguantable verdad, consciente ahora de que toda la agonía que sufría no era más que el resultado de su imprudencia, de su falta de cuidado.

Las lágrimas llegaron a mojar la madera, pero no le tomo importancia, asi como tampoco le tomo importancia al hecho de que, dentro de su casa, el sonido que produce una aparición llenara el espacio llegando a sus oídos. Se quedó ahí recostada en piso, sumergida en su ahogamiento.

.

—¡Merlín, ¿qué paso aquí?! ¡Hermione! —la voz de Harry resonó en el ambiente —Hermione…—le llamo en un tono angustiado viéndola en el piso, se agacho hasta ella tomándola por los hombros en un gesto de reanimo. Pero Hermione parecía ida, solo concentrada en llorar, un sentimiento atormentado vibro en su interior. La última vez que la había visto más o menos asi, fue cuando se enteró de aquella noticia. Pero en ese entonces la había escuchado gritar de manera desgarradora entre quejidos y maldiciones, y ahí parecía estar hundida en un mar de lágrimas.

La peor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido, fue el llevarla a esa fiesta. Nada había salido como él espero.

.

La boca de la castaña se abrió y el aire se filtró por su garganta llegando a sus cuerdas vocales, permitiéndole por fin explorar en lamentos, recriminándose y culpándose por la muerte de su Matthew.

— No Hermione tu no tiene la culpa de nada — le señaló el azabache acariciándole el trazo de tela blanca que le cubría los hombros, intentando darle consuelo. Pero aunque estuviera cubierta, la piel continuaba ardiéndole y el contacto de las manos de su amigo no hacían más que quemarle, Harry intento decir algo de nuevo, pero ella se apartó soltándose de agarre.

—No deja..me, déjame, no me… to..ques,—

—Perdón, si yo no te hubiera invitado… —

—Ya, no sé qué haces aquí …—exclamo recomponiéndose —vete, vete, quiero que te vayas… —

Esta vez no lo decía por ser odiosa o por querer soledad, sino porque ahora sabía que ella no merecía la propensión de nadie, ella era la responsable de la muerte de Matthew. Ella subsidiariamente mato a su bebito, si se hubiera cuidado más, si se hubiera preocupado por contactar a Viktor para que le ayudara con el embarazo, en vez de andar poniéndose en riesgo. Tal vez las cosas serían diferentes, ahora no estaría padeciendo ese dolor tan martirizador, no estaría su alma gritando como un delfín en agonía, no se sentiría perdida en ese túnel sin salida. Pensar que solo con una sola diferencia que hubiera hecho, la asidua herirá que tenía ni siquiera existiría.

Harry quien se había quedado en piso solo escuchándola, se puso de pie sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Sin embargo, se quedó ahí parado sin moverse ni un ápice de su lugar.

Los almendrados ojos de Hermione por más que derramaban lágrimas, que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, estas seguían empañando su visión permitiéndole ver solamente borrones. Con ásperos sollozos miro largamente al ojijade en espera de que se marchara. Pero el azabache no se iba

.

Todo lo que sus ojos jades observaban figuraban ser un suplicio interminable. Espontáneamente unas finas líneas de agua salada rodaron por sus pómulos, su pobre amiga era tan desdichada, le afectaba considerablemente verla en ese estado, sentía que se le partía el alma, por un momento quiso regresar atrás y cambiar las cosas. Quería verla feliz, quería que fuera la Hermione de antes, la muchacha correcta, controladora y agradable, preocupada por el bienestar general, defendiendo causas nobles. Había pensado que el paso del tiempo sería el mejor remedio para curar la llaga que le hizo aquel suceso, que solo bastaría el pasar de las estaciones para que olvidara e iniciara de nuevo. Pero el tiempo no había hecho más que empeorar las cosas, ahí estaba ella sufriendo todavía.

Las palabras de Ron hicieron eco en su cabeza, haciéndole ver nítidamente cuál era la realidad ahora, Hermione nunca hubo superado nada, a causa de ese episodio se había reducido al mismo de nivel de un animalito salvaje herido y arrinconado, evoco la escena vivida en la madriguera y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, comprendiendo que, aunque su amiga obro mal en aquel momento, la peor parte se la había llevado ella. Solo bastaba nada más observar el estado tan luctuoso en el que estaba, y eso solo agrandaba su deseo de querer echar el tiempo atrás.

.

Enervada por su amigo que no mostraba indicios de querer hacerle caso, Hermione lo tomo por el brazo apretándole el lugar con fuerzas;—¿Qué no me escuchas? —mastico las palabras usando el mismo tono inflexible con el que regañaba a los demás —quiero que te vayas…—apuntaba con desasosiego sujetándolo mientras se movía hasta la puerta, no quería que Harry estuviera ahí, no quería que siguiera al lado de ella y menos que siguiera viendo el estado tan vulnerable en el que estaba consumiéndose.

—Hermione por favor…—le dijo este apenas se hubo soltado, sabía que la castaña no era más que una tortuguita. Por fuera dura y recia, y por dentro más blanda y benigna que una esponja.

—Vete—pronuncio lentamente conteniendo inútilmente las lágrimas—vete de mi casa, no te quiero aquí. No te quiero en mi vida—.

Estaba intranquila por su reticencia a querer irse, su amigo parecía tan empecinado en quedarse ahí, quería que se fuera, quería que la dejara hundirse sola en su pena.

Pero lo cierto era que en esa oportunidad precisaba de él, le hacía falta no para que la abrazara, porque el contacto físico era algo que aún no soportaba, sino para que estuviera a su lado. Pero estar al tanto de su falta, de su negligencia. Le hacían rechazar cualquier asomo de apoyo reconfortante que no debía tener por lo que había hecho.

—En este estado, no te hace ningún bien estar sola—

Una risa seca broto de sus labios y entonces puntuó:—Créeme, me hace muy bien —mintió regia, si bien admitía a regaña dientes que lo necesitaba a su lado. Aseveraba también que los transgresores merecían poco menos que nada y ella ahora estaba al tanto de que era una, estaba consciente de que Harry solo quería darle consuelo, tal vez por lealtad, por las veces que en los momentos más difíciles ella estuvo con él apoyándolo incondicionalmente, quizá para devolverle el favor, pero él no le debía nada. Mucho hizo estando con ella años atrás. Sabiendo que el ojijade no se iría asi de fácil escupió agriamente —lárgate de mi vida, asi como hiciste esa vez. —

—Hermione y-o.. —

—¡No cállate! al principio tú también me abandonaste, me insultaste—solo le recordaba eso como presión para que se fuera, tenía muy en claro que aquella vez Harry solo había estado alterado —yo confié en ti y tú me llamaste cualquiera…— por un instante la voz que le decía que tenía que tratar mal a todos, la felicito por ello, pero al ver el efecto que sus palabras habían causado, se detuvo viendo el remordimiento realmente grabado en las facciones de su amigo, la idea era que se fuera no que hacerlo sentir algún tipo de aflicción. —Vete —ordeno de nuevo secamente cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, con un aspecto estoico.

Con las lágrimas ya secas, Harry miro a la castaña, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo, pero luego la cerro. Y cuando sus pies ya estaban en el umbral de la puerta solo pudo murmurar —Lo siento… —

Pero Hermione no supo a que venía ese "lo siento", no sabía si era por lo de la fiesta, por lo que le había recriminado o por algo más. Cerro los ojos azotando la puerta para después ponerse la mano sobre estos, mientras sofocaba sus quejidos. Estaba completamente segura de que él se repondría, pues el remordimiento que sin intención le hizo sentir no era ni siquiera una décima parte, del que ella padecía en aquel momento.

.

Sino fuera porque solo había comprado una botella de Whiskey de fuego y se la había tomado días atrás, en ese instante estaría intentando ahogarse de borracha de nuevo gracias a la avalancha de lacrimosas emociones contritas que batían contra ella. No obstante, decidió que esa vez, que iba a intentar otro medio que siempre era más eficaz que el alcohol. Con pasos acelerados se movió hasta la oficina que tenía en su casa, pero a medio camino se detuvo volviéndose para recoger su varita, lanzo un hechizo a toda la casa impidiendo que en esta se volviera aparecer, y momentos después estando en los límites de su despacho encendió las luces y camino hasta el escritorio, se limpió la cara presurosamente antes de que sus manos abrieran el ultimo cajón de este.

Un motón de papeles y carpetas se dejaron ver, dándole la bienvenida.

Trabajo

Eso era lo único que solía distraerla, eso fue lo único que hizo que no siguiera hundiéndose en tiempos pasados, cuando no quería hacer nada y estaba en una fuerte etapa de depresión. Cuando había dejado su carrera a medio hacer, para concentrarse mejor en algo solo requería papeleo o más bien, que no incluía ver niños. Ni madres alegres sosteniendo en sus brazos la felicidad, felicidad que estaba muerta para ella.

Se concentró de lleno en la labor de hacer aquello, de revisar cada uno de los documentos, cambiando cosas que no le parecían, poniendo notas, agregando algunas firmas, entre otras cosas. Todo esto sin la ayuda de magia para tardar más, tanto que de a ratos se le olvidaba el dolor que la atosigaba, pero pese a ello, el sentimiento era igual que las olas, se iba y venía, a veces como un tsunami regresaba con fuerzas haciendo que se detuviera porque no solo le dolía el alma, sino también la cabeza.

.

Casi cuatro horas después había terminado, y mientras se lavaba las manos, para limpiarse la tinta. Pensó en su hijo de nuevo, pero esta vez de otra forma. Hacía semanas que no iba a el cementerio a ponerle flores, pero esto era debido la sensación que siempre la embargaba cuando veía aquella lapida.

¿Debería ir?

…..

…..

…..

Finalmente, ahí estaba, después de mucho meditarlo. Se dijo que su corazón ya soportaba más dolor del que podía resistir y aquella emoción que experimentaba al estar frente a la tumba de su bebé, tal vez no haría ninguna diferencia.

•●•

 _A la memoria de mi amado hijo_

 _Matthew Granger._

•●•

Leyó el nombre sobre la lápida de piedra caliza, y como un rio le recorrió de nuevo el sentimiento

—Hola bebé, mami vino a traerte flores —susurro opresivamente, luego de agacharse para colocar los crisantemos blancos —no vine las últimas veces porque… —justo ahí, se ahogó con las palabras y comenzó a deshacerse en disculpas —perdóname, perdóname, perdón —suplico con la cabeza agachada haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran gota a gota por su nariz. —tu e-eras lo que yo m-más ama-amaba en el mundo, yo no, yo no… perdón —pidió rozando una hoja de la alfombra verde turquesa de césped.

Sentía que tenía que decirlo, tenía que pedir perdón. Aunque estaba consciente de que no lo merecía, Matthew estaba muerto por su necedad. A su alrededor estaba oscuro por ser casi de madrugada, esas no eran horas de visita, pero no le interesaba. Sollozos acelerados casi le impidieron respirar mientras se limpiaba el rastro de humedad

—Pe-per-perdóname, por-que yo, porq-porqu-porque y-yo nunca podré hacerlo —decía entre erráticos hipidos advirtiendo fugazmente en su nariz que segregaba, se limpió rápidamente mientras sorbía —me gu-gustaria e-es-estar muerta, par-para estar contigo …—siempre que iba a visitarlo, le decía esto último.

No iba negar nunca, que lo que ella más deseaba era estar con su hijo. Tenerlo con ella, abrazarlo, arroparlo por las noches, contarle cuentos tan bonitos como los que le contaban sus padres de niña.

Pero eso era algo que ni en sueños podía tener, era nada más que una utopía que solo en pequeños instantes, podía imaginar con amargura porque sabía que no era, ni seria nunca real.

— _Toma mi mano siéntela_ —comenzó a entonar esa suave canción que le cantaba cuando estaba embarazada y acariciaba su gran abultado vientre— _yo te protejo de cualquier cosa, no llores más aquí estoy_ —sus ojos ya no estaban llenos de agua, pero su corazón seguía lleno de dolor, evitando que viajara al pasado y se concentrara solo en su adverso e inconsolable presente— _quiero abrazarte te protegeré, esta fusión es irrompible. En mi corazón, tu vivirás, desde hoy será y para siempre amor. En corazón no importa el qué dirán, para ti estaré siempre, siempre y por siempre. En mi cora- en mi cora…_ —la tristeza hizo de las suyas, impidiendo que siguiera canturreando, decidió dejarlo hasta ahí.

Tomo una profunda inhalación mientras se ponía de pie

Ya era hora de irse.

Miro largamente la tumba, al mismo tiempo que tomaba profundas bocanadas de aire. Cerro los ojos y en un santiamén desapareció.

…..

…..

…..

Hermione se despertó escuchando el incesante toque en su puerta «Maldita sea» ¿a quién demonios se le ocurría molestarla bien temprano ese día que decidió era libre, se acomodó la bata de dormir, pensando que quien fuera, que fuese el atrevido que oso a fastidiarla, estaría metido en serios problemas. Cuando estuvo en la sala noto el desastre que aún no había limpiado, soltó un bufido pesado. Tenía que ordenar eso, pero ya sería luego. Sin querer sus ojos almendrados se posaron en el reloj de péndulo, que roto yacía en el piso a causa de unos de sus hechizos pero que seguía funcionando y marcaba las tres con cuarentaitres. Un sonido exasperado broto de sus labios, ¿tanto había dormido? No pudo seguir cavilando nada porque los incesantes golpes volvieron.

—Ya voy —exclamo con molestia

Y para sorpresa suya, cuando abrió la puerta vislumbro a Lavender Brown.

—Lavender —pronuncio con hastió mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Ah hola Hermione —saludo bastante compungida la chica rubia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Yo… yo necesitaba hablar contigo —

—Si es para que me disculpe, no lo voy hacer... —

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza —No, no es eso. ¿puedo pasar? —

—No —

—Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante —parecía bastante nerviosa o ansiosa.

Hermione contuvo una risa —Importante, ¿tú diciendo algo importante? —rio sin voz —no me hagas reír por favor —

—¡Si es importante! Es sobre…—inhalo como si tuviera miedo de continuar, y cualquier rastro de sarcástica diversión en la fisionomía de la castaña, quedo suspendida cuando termino de escuchar lo que la rubia dijo: —es sobre tu hijo —

…..

…..

…..

 **Notas finales:**  
Un poquito más corto que los demás, pero bueno aquí esta. Espero que les haya gustado

Tal vez esta Hermione es demasiado llorona, y contradictoria puesto que por un lado es insoportable y hasta cruel, y por otro no menos más frágil que una copa de cristal. Pero la tuve que poner asi para que pudiera encajar en este tiempo de la historia, no tendría mucho sentido ponerla desde cuando es casi una piedra, seria fastidioso. Aparte de que asi la entienden más, y si preguntan ¿Por qué entonces está estancada en ese estado tan sensible? Es una especie de presagio.

Por cierto; la canción que canta Hermione es de Philip Collins se llama _"En mi corazón vivirás"_

Hasta la próxima… no se olviden de **comentar**. Me encanta saber sus opiniones

Un besito a todos **:3**


End file.
